


Luck

by GoodJanet



Series: May 17th, 2017 [4]
Category: Mad Men
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: Lane gets lucky.





	Luck

“Would you be terribly offended if I asked if I could kiss you again?”

There’s blood on his lips and his knuckles. His hair is disheveled; his jacket is missing. Joan licks her lips, an affirmative burning her tongue.

“Lane…”

He gives a self-deprecating grin. 

“You’re right. I shouldn’t press my luck, should I?”

If someone told her five years ago that _this_ was the man she was going to fall for, she’d have laughed that person out of the room.

“Stop talking,” she breathes.

She pulls him by his tie and kisses him before he can utter another syllable.


End file.
